


broken shield

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: One place that's almost safe.
Kudos: 1





	broken shield

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN.
> 
> Requested by sunshineyes on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.
> 
> Prompt: growlery

There's a place just outside Tara's bedroom window where a bush grows right up against the house, clawing at the sills and panes.

When Momma gets into one of her Moods, she can slip right out through the scratchy branches and curl up against the trunk, where it's dark and she can be invisible. Somehow, the words still find her even through the ferny leaves, but they don't hurt quite as much when she's in there.

She's still little, now. Soon she'll get too big and the her secret little growlery will tear her up when she tries to get in. Or maybe Momma will finally get that deck built she's been dreaming of, and it'll just land on the heap of detritus with everything else. 

She'll manage. What's one more broken shield in an endless war?

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
